Heaven is Place on Earth
by RazenshiaSapphire1306
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi curses fate because of his sudden predicament. Going back in time and meeting the young/soon-to-be Arcobaleno is not one of his to-do-list and taking them under his care. Honestly, sometimes he hates to be a Sky for all the trouble it causes him. Arco&27 bonding. Time Travel. AU.


**FANDOM:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **TITLE:** Heaven is Place on Earth

 **AUTHOR:** RazenshiaSapphire1306

 **PAIRING(S):** Still undecided, but for now… it will be Platonic ALL27/ Arcobaleno x 27

 **GENRE(S):** Angst, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Suspense, Mystery and Adventure

 **RATING:** M (Due to the Dark themes, Violence and Language)

 **SUMMARY:** Sawada Tsunayoshi curses fate because of his sudden predicament. Going back in time and meeting the young/soon-to-be Arcobaleno is not one of his to-do-list and taking them under his care. Honestly, sometimes he hates to be a Sky for all the trouble it causes him. Arco&27 bonding. Time Travel. AU.

 **WARNING(S):** Language, Violence, Dark theme, Reference of Human Trafficking, Child Abuse, Slavery, Child Prostition, PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder), Anxiety & Panic Attacks, OCC-ness, Confusion, Slow-Build, Plot-Holes and Unbeta'ed!

 **NOTE(S):**

1) Drabble-style or snippets. 100-2k words at every chapters may reach above to some extra at the end or scrapes of words. Excluding the Author's Note and Side Notes.

2) Fighting scenes is one of the thing I lack skills at writing so don't expect much of it. I'll only write it unless it is absolute necessity for the plot/story.

3) Describing places, things and appearance of characters isn't also my forte so I won't go giving details about it. So, if I tell Tsuna is downright handsome and a place is shady, that's all there is. No more, Nada, Zilch. Period. Use your imagination because we've already know the looks of all KHR cast so just be an imaginative person.

4) Plot holes and slow building at the department of bonding and story pace.

5) Inspiration from both of my works **'Amaranthine'** , **'Rekindle Flames'** , and **'At the End of Crossroads'**.

6) Time setting – way before the Fated Day.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing except the plot of this story!

* * *

 **Arc 1: Building a Family (Childhood Years)**

 **Chapter 1: Intervention**

* * *

" _ **There's a trick to the 'grateful exit'. It begins with the vision to recognize when a job, a life stage, or a relationship is over – and let it go. It means leaving what's over without denying its validity or its past importance to our lives. It involves a sense of future, a belief that every exit line is an entry that we are moving up, rather than out."**_

 **-Ellen Goodman-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Present Day]**

Tsuna fights a sneer from showing at his impassive face as he stared at the spectacle in front of him blankly.

 _HOW DARE THEM!_

They DARE to use one of _his_ family against **HIM** of all people – HIM, Vongola Decimo who could simply eradicate them without any sweat and destroy them all over again.

Despite his face remains perfectly blank and not revealing his dark thoughts about killing the fools that dare step inside his home and threaten to harm his family against him. He didn't managed to fully conceal his fury and intent to apply body harm as his moron begun to quiver under the suffocating pressure.

"D-don't move or else…" The idiot warns, pushing with a little force the barrel of gun at his victim. The child of Miura Haru or should he say, Gokudera Haru now? Since Hayato and Haru have been married for 6 years from now. They had entrusted him to take care of their child, Yuki as Haru and Hayato needed to go for another check-up Shamal had assigned due to the fact Haru has another child to give birth. None of his guardian are with him or guards because he was fully capable of taking himself against any situation or else, Reborn will personally shoot him.

Without seeing the Decimo moves, the infant was already in his arms, safe.

The man gapes at him, owlishly. That's all he ever manage to do before he collapses on the ground, dead, without him noticing.

Truly, Vongola Decimo is a terrifying individual that you wish you never encounters with your entire life.

With a resigned sigh, he turns his back against the corpse, tucking the slumbering child back to her safety confines. He smiles, a little upon fully comprehending that the fragile girl is truly safe and not anymore in the harm's way.

He whirls back his attention at the corpse in his room. Surely, the rest must have sense the commotion and with certainty going to fuss over him so he needs to clean this up before they can reach him, to control some damage…

As Tsuna steps forward, his world sways, and then it's only sweet pitch-black oblivion he could only see until there's nothing.

And the last thing he heard were the frantic calls of his name.

* * *

 **[Past – Year Unknown – Day One, inside the Laboratory. Unknown P.O.V]**

Dark, so, so dark and cold.

Where is he?

Why is it so dark and cold?

He is scared!

Where is _his_ mommy?

Then, he remembers that mommy was talking some shady men and the next, thing he knew he was brought at some-sort laboratory, before locking up inside here. All by himself.

Why did they bring him here?

Why did mommy talk to those shady men?

Does that mean mommy is bad?

He can still recalls, the frighten looks in his mother's face when she was talking with his kidnappers about something so called 'flames', 'not her child' (what does she mean about that?), 'a monster' (No! he is not a monster! Why is she talking about him like that?! All he did was to show him those warm, beautiful color flame! Is that wrong?) And while they were trying to reassure her that starting from now on, they would cure him.

He is not sick. He didn't need to be cured and most especially, he isn't a monster. Mother is wrong!

He tries to stifle his sobs but he fails miserably, as big fat tears starting to stream down his chubby face.

He is so scared…

Please, someone… Anyone help him out here! Please…

* * *

 **[Location – Unknown – Time Frame – in between past and future]**

Vongola Decimo doesn't know what the hell is going on.

He couldn't move neither speak nor open his eyes – he is useless and hopeless at god knows where.

Surprisingly, he seems find it no strange as he feels at peace in this empty space. How did he knows that? Intuition.

There is a phantom cold and pain his lithe form, numbing feeling starts to spreading over his chest and immobile body, he couldn't help the sardonic grin plastering his face as he let it washes over him.

Whatever is going on – he will face it head on, as Reborn teaches him not to be a coward. He is ready!

* * *

 **[Present Day]**

Kawahira is frowning. Something is wrong with the balance of the world. Something is causing a rift against time and space, unknowingly or more precisely, someone. But the question is who?

He gotten his answer later on that day at the news the little sky known as Sawada Tsunayoshi's abrupt, mysterious disappearance.

 _Interesting._

Well, maybe it's about time he pay his other self a visit.

* * *

 **[Past – Year Unknown – Year Four, inside the Laboratory. Unknown P.O.V]**

He doesn't know how long has it been since he was inside in this isolated place, for some reason he gotten used at everything. He had grown weary, jaded, distant and tired from everything has transpired.

As time goes by, he slowly learns the bitter truth of his predicament, his mother who wasn't really his mother, his aunt to be precise have decided he is a monster just like her insane sister and sells him at Estraneo, a famiglia who conducts experiments illegal on humans and their main or current interest was about Dying Will Flames which he unfortunately possess.

It hurts to know that his own blood relative had forsaken him because of fear clouding her judgment and her greed at money. There's no good at dwelling so much of it but it doesn't mean he forgets and forgiven her betrayal against her own blood relatives.

He also learns his real mother's tragic fate – she was also sent her by her sister (his aunt) due to her flames and dies as her own body crumbles inside at stress and pressure of torture (experimentation). He was sad and glad at the same time – sad because he doesn't able to meet her not even once, and glad because she doesn't need to endure anymore of this hell.

"Do you think we would be able to get out here?" A muffled voice interrupts his musing.

He turns where the voice came from and find a child at the corner of the room, leaning against the wall while the other one is staring at the door.

Oh, that's right. He gotten to new roommates in his long stay here.

He didn't answer, he simply shrugs at them.

Honestly, they had tried escaping countlessly in the past but all of their attempts always in vain because despite having flames, they don't know how to control it and their body is weak due to the numerous time of experimentation they conducts – for their captors were much stronger than them. They had all lost hope at being free from this shit-hole.

Yet, deep inside… he can still hear, a feeble, foolish part of him that someone would help them bring back their freedom… Someday…

* * *

 **[Past – Location, Somewhere in Italy – Year Four, two weeks in the Laboratory]**

Honestly, sometimes he hates being a Sky for all the trouble it causes him and he couldn't help but curse fate. Or whoever is up there and responsible for his sudden predicament.

With one look at his surroundings, he knew he was in deep shit. Especially when he saw a very familiar pair of onyx eyes, Hibari-chibi look alike, and pair of green haired glasses child peering at him with a twinge of fear and curiosity.

He groaned in pain when he tried to move his body, his muscle screaming in agony. Everything seems too bright and everything fucking hurts.

He had said he was ready for anything but nothing prepares from this!

He bits back with another groan of pure agony and frustration suddenly blooming inside his chest.

"Um…So," His eyes narrowed in concern when he saw the children flinched violently, then he recalls this kids must undergo extreme torture for them to react that badly so he tries to mellow down his expression in hope at not startling them further than he already did. While his mind whirls with many theories and setting aside those not logical and doesn't make sense. "So, can anyone of you please tell me where are we?"

He thought none of them would answer him but it seems fate surely loves proving him wrong.

The onyx eyes, raven haired child with curly side burns whom he grown accustom to, steps forward while the other two pushed their back closer to the wall, as if they would melt into it and avoid being question and the burning gaze that bore holes into their little body. Tsuna was certain he was already in Hyper Dying Will Mode without flames as he suppresses it down along with his own bubbling fury as he stared at the victims of cruel fate in front of him.

None of them still breaks the silence. Despite one of them steps forward bravely which is the mini-Reborn, only stopping few inches away from him but could reach his arm length.

There is still fear and curiosity but also he could sense the fascination while they stares at his seemingly harmless form most especially his eyes, that he was certain turning into back brown doe and molten gold-orange hue as he clumps down his own overwhelming emotions at seeing them.

Knowing that he won't get answer from anyone of them, he studies once again the room – it was painted with dirty white, no window, saved for door which illuminating the light from outside and the light bulb hanging loosely from the ceiling flickering on and off.

Tsuna sighed. It seems like – he already gotten gist of his situation. No, everything fell in place and clicked.

All he needs is confirmation.

"We're in one Estraneo laboratory." Reborn look-alike answers. Finally!

And that all he needs for confirmation.

"Is that so? Then, we should break out here." At their disbelief, uncertain yet hopeful expression. Tsuna's smiles gained an edge.

"H-how? You're just like us… and we tried so many times but…"

"So you're just going to give up?"

Observing their every expressions – rage, humiliation, shame, hopefulness and weariness.

"You! Don't understand anything! You are –!"

Tsuna's sharp gaze cuts mini-Reborn's rant. "Trust me, boy. I know much worse than these shit and I assure you don't want to even know of it."

Without waiting any reply from any of them, he coaxes his sky's flames at his right hand while the left side was the sun flames, healing his own injury before bursting the entire door into shreds.

Ignoring the agapes looks from the trio as he steps outside with a maniacal and sadistic glee.

Time for payback!

Ugh. Reborn and Mukuro must be rubbing him off. But who cares? Just like he says it's time for payback!

With a shrug, he let _**chaos**_ ensues at the entire place within a second he moves.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** For those who doesn't realize who is the three children Tsuna encounters in the lab – it is Reborn, Fong and Verde.

I'm still searching for a beta-reader. For those interested please PM.

Reviews/Comments, Faves/Votes/Kudos/Bookmark and become a Follower are all welcome and appreciated! So is Suggestions and Recommendations about the story!

 **Next Chapter:** Interlude of Reborn, Fong and Verde. And finally, Tsuna's registering the weight of his predicament so once again, he curses himself being a Sky, fate and his very _**useful**_ luck. (Take note the sarcasm there). – Sum it up, next chapter will be long XD

 **Word Count:** 1,842

 **Written:** 1/16/17 (month/date/year)


End file.
